Castlevania: Sonata of the Eclipse
by Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: Dracula, reborn every 100 years, faces defeat at the hands of the Belmont clan. The year is 1870, in which steam is used as fuel for inventions and the like. A new cult has begun using Dracula's power in appeasing an eldritch god that is said to cause insanity and death to the world in the wake of a new solar eclipse, with Castlevania reappearing. Three hunters investigate the cult
1. Phase 0

Well, Christmas is almost here. But even then, evil will always rise from hell and good must always put them in their place. Usually when it comes to Dracula. So...step into the shadows of the hell house.

* * *

 _Castlevania..._

 _A term that has always been inscribed in the history of folklore everywhere. The castle's lord, Dracula, rises every 100 years where the creatures of the night wreak havoc amongst humanity. In other words, true evil never dies. Dracula created this eldritch castle and spread monsters from all works of folklore into our world..._

 _And the ones willing to vanquish evil are the Belmont Clan, a family of vampire hunters who have opposed Dracula for many centuries. Many remember the figures of the Belmont Clan such as Simon, Trevor, Richter, Julius, and Leon. When the Belmonts were unavailable, other hunters would._

 _Time, and time again, Dracula would rise every 100 years. But the forces of good always triumphed._

 _Until today..._

 _The year is 1870..._

 _In this timeline, the use of steam as a vital resource has increased, leading to cities taking to the sky, as islands floating at sea like a boat, etc. It was the Steam Age_

 _It was centuries since Dracula began his genocide against the humans..._

 _But a new threat would come to be..._

 _At the rise of steam as a resource, a rise of missing persons have been reported in the cities of Denmark. Followed by sightings of unholy creatures ranging but not limited to vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, and reanimated skeletons._

 _Few months later, a village in Sweden was attacked by a cult worshipping a demon god of the sonata. These attacks were not random. They seem to be at the behest of the cult leader who is doing this to appease Vh'iogdo, abomination god of the sonata._

 _Many people have begun becoming sacrifices to Vh'iogdo, many becoming creatures of the night..._

 _One individual rebels against the cult in order to solve the mystery of the following questions..._

 _If Dracula is not the culprit despite Castlevania appearing, why is it there? What is the cult planning? What does the god want from all the bloodshed? And who is responsible?_

* * *

 **Phase 0 - Prologue of Death**

Budapest, Hungary August 18th, 1870

Many people were being lined up and around a circle of a pool of blood for the sacrifice. One of these sacrifices was a man named Rauzus. His home district was raided by creatures of the night and many were taken by cultists. Many of them were either screaming in agony or were crying. The cultists were taking great joy in the death, agony, and the despair the cultists inflicted upon them.

Rauzus could see the cultists. They looked creepy to say the least. They looked like vampires, strigoi if you will, since they had red hair and looked frail. They were in tunics that would obscure their faces. The big one was leading them. Rauzus could see one of the victims about to be sacrificed. The pool of blood that the sacrifice was pushed into suddenly sprouted a hand and took ahold of the victim. There was struggling and muffled screams. And then afterwards the hand set the victim down, who was now a zombie.

Rauzus was awaiting his fate at this point. At this point, Rauzus would become one of the undead all thanks to this cult. As soon as the rest were zombified, it was his turn. Rauzus silently prayed that God was with him and awaiting his soul to rise to heaven. It was then that a galloping sound was heard as a caravan was seen speeding towards the sight.

And that's when...

Blood splurted from a nearby cultist. The cultist had three knives struck to the face, blood oozing from it's face as he slumped onto the ground and died. The cultists were alerted and then took out crossbows and then fired arrows which fired at the horse. It was then a newcomer jumped out of the caravan and was wearing a tunic. He took out what looked like a whip and it slashed across one of the cultists in the chest.

Rauzus saw something happened to the cultist as it began to burst into blue flames upon being struck by the whip. The figure removed the cloak and then used the whip to deflect the other arrows before stabbing a cultist coming at him from the side with a holy dagger

"This a private party or can anyone join?" he said before whipping the attacker. This mysterious savior had an armored coat, green pants, black shoes, a brown cape, and white gloves. He had a brown mustache and white hair as well. On the armor was a symbol.

The cult leader turned to face the attacker. The cult leader wore a death mask and had armor underneath the tunic. He then raised his hand and opened a book. "Vh'iogdo, god of the sonata, release the creatures of the night and strike down at these fools!" he chanted.

Several cultists had pentagrams appear beneath their feet as they removed their tunics. It was then, by the powers of Hell, they became creatures of the night. Six of them became skeletons, three of them became zombified and green armor appeared. They were given axes. Two of them became large and turned into Minotaurs and given battle axes, and the last one grew even larger as roots surrounded it and became a treant.

Rauzus looked around for any weapons lying around and took a crossbow and some arrows. The skeletons removed a part of their ribs and carried them like clubs. The skeletons threw their ribs at them. Rauzus fired arrows at the ribs as the whip user whipped and slashed at the skeletons, which after falling apart, their bones turned to ash.

The Axe Knights threw their axes. Rauzus grabbed one of the axes and dodged a slam slash from a Minotaur. He then threw the axe at the Minotaur's chest. He then snatched the battle axe and then decapitated the monster, blood splattering on the ground. Rauzus then removed the axe from the corpse's chest and then picked up another axe.

The hunter then wrapped the whip around the battle axe and then pried it off the Minotaur's hands and then whipped it at the Minotaur, which ended up impaling the monster, killing it instantly.

The remaining Axe Knights lumbered towards the two. Rauzus clashed the axes with the knights. He then kicked it away and then decapitated the armored knights.

The treant lumbered towards them. He prepared for a kick and Rauzus prepared to parry. The kick allowed Rauzus to latch on to the treant and then grab and climb onto the roots of the rooted golem. He then grabbed onto it's back and implanted the axes onto it's back. The treant began to attempt to sway and flail around.

"Now!" Rauzus said. The hunter took out a beaker and threw it at the treant. It broke and splashed all over it and it began to spark and burn the roots of the treant. The treant growled and groaned in agony as it became a huge fireball and became ashes. Rauzus then landed on his feet. The beaker had holy water

One of the zombies limped toward Rauzus, only for him to fire an arrow to the head, killing it.

The cult leader began to speak. "Very impressive. I didn't think that you were much of a fighter." he admitted. The cult leader looked at the whip user and noticed the emblem. "And you, you must be a Belmont." he said.

"Refer to me as Edgar Belmont." Edgar replied. "I am warning you now and will not warn you again: interfere and I will sacrifice you to Vh'iogdo. Til we meet again." The cult leader said as he said an incantation and disappeared into a pentagram.

"Ugh, I don't know why this is happening. I was busy selling weapons for hunters and then this shit happens." Rauzus complained. "You a merchant?" Edgar asked. "Yes. And if you're curious, I can fend for myself as well."

"Well then. I believe we have work to do." Edgar replied. Rauzus nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

So now, this phase is complete. But this story has only just begun...But enough talk, have at you!


	2. Phase 1

_Hello everyone. We now return to Castlevania once again. You know the drill already, let's get into it._

* * *

 **Phase 1 - Vampire Killer**

On the road to Wallachia...

Edgar and Rauzus were on the caravan on the way back to Wallachia, Romania. Rauzus used a stolen crossbow that he stole from a cultist and stood guard from the inside in case of enemy monsters that could be planning an ambush.

It was a stormy night as thunder and lightning crackled across the thunderous sky. Heavy rain blanketed the land. Lightning can be seen streaking from the sky. In the distance when thunder flashed, one could see Dracula's Castle from a distance.

"So...about the castle's lord, Dracula. I heard that you, the Belmonts, have destroyed him many times now." Rauzus spoke over the sound of falling rain. "Dracula is a creature of pure evil. It has been said that every one hundred years, he would rise from the depths of Hell to wreak havoc against the humans. The castle itself contains many demons from Hell itself." Edgar explained.

"You think he's back?" Rauzus asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Especially with things like these cultists sacrificing countless innocent people to an evil god. So I don't know if Dracula is back. I decided to start investigating the happenings." Edgar replied.

Several bats could be seen flying in the distance.

"Tell me, where exactly are we going in Wallachia?" Rauzus asked. "To the abandoned House of Belmont. We used to live there until we were excommunicated by the church. One of my ancestors, Trevor, was one of the exiled. It was then until they needed him again to face Dracula for the first time. And then of course, are most famed Belmont, Simon." Edgar mentioned.

"Your clan was excommunicated?" Rauzus asked. Edgar nodded. "After many battles with darkness, the Belmonts mysteriously disappeared and many organizations formed to prevent Dracula's return.

Edgar and Rauzus continued to talk as they made their travel to Wallachia, where it all began with the first battle with Dracula.

The storm continued to streak across the sky as even more rain continued to fall and envelope the land, darkness was still looming over the land. And even the moon shined through the clouds.

Rauzus sees something flying and raised his crossbow for any monsters coming near. Several bats came flying at him. Rauzus then began firing arrows at the bats which killed them and one arrow impaled three of them

The bats dispersed and then fled. Rauzus sighed with relief. He then decided to shut his eyes and rest as he began to sleep.

Few days later…

Wallachia, Romania - August 20th

Edgar and Rauzus arrived at the ruins of the Belmont House. As Rauzus saw, the manor was in ruins as if an earthquake happened. "My god…" Rauzus muttered. "Yes. This is the Belmont House." Edgar introduced.

Rauzus looked around the ruins of the Belmont House. Edgar then shows Rauzus a vault that was hidden away for some time. Edgar and Rauzus enter the vault and closed the door behind them and locked it to prevent intruders. After walking down the stairs, Rauzus was introduced to a museum of some sort.

Rauzus was in amazement. "Amazing, isn't it?" Edgar asked. "I'll say. It's like a museum down here!" Rauzus said excitedly. "We Belmonts have collected artifacts, spells, weapons, armor, and potions. We even used weapons like these in the past. As you see, I wield the Vampire Killer, the legendary whip which is passed from the other Belmonts in order to destroy Dracula. These relics serve as memories of the past."

Rauzus then looked around. "Edgar, I believe I want in on this. We should investigate the cult to see their true motives." Rauzus told Edgar. The Belmont looked at him. "Are you sure you want to? Vampire hunting is a serious thing. It can mean the difference between life and death." Edgar warned.

Rauzus nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes we all gotta go someday. It may happen to me, but…for the time being, I want to at least bring that cult down. And Vh'iogdo." He replied.

Edgar looked at him before speaking. "Very well. Take whatever you need. Any armor and a weapon that suits you."

Rauzus then browsed the armor collection. He then comes across the Holy Mail. He tries it on. It fitted him like a glove. He then tried some Samurai Leggings. As for weapons, he chose the Joyeuse, which was a golden sword. He then slipped on a gauntlet which could allow great punching power. He then equipped a cape.

Rauzus spun his sword around and then positioned it on his shoulders. He even sees a mask and decides to try it on. The mask resembled those worn by plague doctors. It came equipped with a monocle len. He then put on a fedora as well.

"I like the mask." Rauzus commented. "Ah, that mask. After the Plague hit in 1347, we had hunters investigate the infection. Some said there was dark power involved than just rats that infected people. Some of the hunters never returned. And that mask, was a relic for the Belmonts." Edgar explained.

"Ah yes, I learned it in history class of the Plague." Rauzus sighed sadly. "Trust me, the 1300s were dark times indeed." Edgar admitted. "Especially if it meant learning of the bad misfortune that happened around the world."

After preparing for everything, weapons, potions, armor, and sub-weapons, they began to head out of the vault and out of the manor. "So what should we do now?" Rauzus asked. "Well, an idea came into my head. I wonder…if he is still alive." Edgar wondered.

"Who is it?" Rauzus asked curiously. "Well, this individual has helped us in the past. Both Trevor and Richter." Edgar answered. "Trevor? As in Trevor Belmont?" Rauzus asked. Edgar nodded. "He had the help of one of the Speakers, a group of magic users run by the Belnades Clan. One of them, Sypha, is the ally to Trevor."

"So who's the third?" Rauzus asked. "The third is the one we're looking for. Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Better known as Alucard." Edgar continued.

"Alucard? That's Dracula spelled backwards." Rauzus joked. "But in any case, he sounds like a strong warrior." Edgar nodded. Before Edgar could continue, the sound of beating could be heard. "Eyes open, boy. I don't think we're alone here." Edgar whispered to Rauzus. The new hunter unsheathed his golden sword. The sound of beating began to grow louder. And louder. And even louder some more.

Edgar than suddenly pushed Rauzus down and also fell to the ground as a spinning scythe was seen flying out and barely missed them. Sounds of mischievous laughter could be heard from the darkness. Out of the ruin manor came three ugly looking goblins, wearing red caps. They carried bone scythes.

"Edgar, what the fuck are those ugly things?" Rauzus said. "Redcaps. These goblins can be found in ruined areas like abandoned castles or dungeons. They will murder travelers that stray into their lair." Edgar informed. The redcaps chuckled in an evil manner before charging at them.

Edgar threw a cross at one of them. It struck it and slashed it in half, organs and entrails splattering before they burned away with the body. The charging redcap then slashed at Rauzus, but he parried the slash with his Joyeuse and got in a blade fight before doing a thrust and stabbing the sword through the malevolent goblin. Blood began to ooze from the stab wound and then Rauzus threw it aside before the goblin burned to ash.

Three more redcaps appeared, all appearing to laugh mischievously. Then other figures appeared. It was the cultists. "Damn! What are they doing here?!" Edgar shouted. Pentagrams appeared and with the powers of Hell, they turned into the creatures. Five of them became killer clowns, three of them became armored lizard warriors, and then two became golems.

"Oh shit. They found us. Well, no use negotiating. Best thing to do is slaughter them and send them back to Hell where they came from." Rauzus commented. "That's right." Edgar then began unraveling the Vampire Killer and then used it to smacked one of the lizard warriors. The redcaps followed in on the attack.

Rauzus then slashed at three of them, decapitating the goblins, spraying blood. They then went limp before bursting into flames. The killer clowns emitted evil chuckles before shuffling cards and then throwing three at the hunters. Rauzus received a cut from one before slashing the cards in half.

Edgar then threw holy water which created blue fire and burned the area around the clowns. He then threw an axe at the killer clowns, killing one of them. Instead of burning to ash, the clown became party smoke as a party horn was heard. Rauzus then jumped at them and then stabbed them in the gut, causing their intestines to spill out. With the swing from behind, he also decapitated another clown. All of them turned to party smoke.

Edgar then used the Vampire Killer to smack the foe with the spikes of the whip, killing the clown. Three more pentagrams appeared and out came scarecrows, holding pitchforks, scythes and a spade. Edgar only facepalmed and used holy water to burn them, rendering their hay bodies to ash and flames.

Rauzus clashed with the lizard warriors and pushed them back. He narrowly dodged a stab from one of the lizard's spears before taking the spear and impaling the lizard through the head, destroying the brain. He then slashed at the body of the other.

Edgar then threw a knife at the last redcap, killing it. The golems began their advance at the hunters. The golems exhaled and spat three fire balls at the foes. The fireballs hit the ground and caused a fire. Edgar rolled out of the way and Rauzus jumped up and landed on the golem's head. The golem raised it's fist. Rauzus then drops from behind it's head. It then missed Rauzus and then punched the golems head off.

The golem then blindly lashed out and punched the ground numerous times that sent Rauzus flying. Edgar then used the whip to puncture the golem in the gut before going for the body next, causing the golem to crumble and die. Rauzus then slashed at the golem, causing it to crumble as well.

Rauzus was panting. Edgar was on his knee, catching his breath. "Did we get them?" Rauzus asked. "I think so." Edgar answered. It was then another cultist appeared. "Oh come the fuck on." Rauzus complained. "A Belmont has begun to interfere, eh? I think it's time to clean up the trash. I am Michael, one of Vh'iogdo's priests. And I shall rid of you like the plague."

Michael began to spread his tunic as he revealed to be a golden haired strigoi. He then shouted, "Soul Steal!" the souls of the cultists began to merge with him and enter inside him. A pentagram appeared and then Michael then got on his knees. He began screaming, "Vh'iogdo, come forth and give me your strength to rid Castlevania of these interlopers!" Michael began screaming and then an iron maiden appeared.

Michael then stepped inside as the iron maiden closed, blood spilling out and onto the pentagram. It was then that his arms bursted from the sides and became metallic; seemingly fuse with the iron maiden itself. Legs grew and fused with it as well. Michael then grew giant and then a head formed at the top of the iron maiden. The left hand became a spherical ball and grew grotesque spikes of flesh and bones. Michael then uttered an inhuman growl. He became an Iron Golem.

"Shit!" Rauzus swore. "That's new!" Edgar said. The iron golem lumbered towards the hunters and then attempted to slam it's mace at them. The hunters got out of the way just in time. Edgar threw daggers at the giant, but of course it deflected off of the armor. Rauzus then charged at the golem. It immediately swung it's mace and Rauzus blocked it with his sword, the blow from the clash sending Rauzus into a tree.

Edgar then ran at the Iron Golem and used holy water to temporarily blind it. It then went with unrelenting fury as it tried to get Edgar. He then struck the head of the golem with the Vampire Killer, causing it to stagger. Rauzus ran at the legs of the iron golem. He slash at the leg, causing it to fall on it's knee as it splurted blood.

Edgar then jumped up and tried to hit the golem, but it responded by grabbing a hold of the Belmont. "Edgar!" Rauzus shouted. He then sees the scythe from the scarecrows they killed. He grabbed it and then threw it at the head. The golem screamed with pain as blood oozed from the wound along with brain matter showing.

Edgar used the opportunity to use the Vampire Killer and then whipped at the body. Rauzus then cut the golem's arm off. Edgar then whacked the golem in the head with the whip, killing it instantly as it roared and then fell face down. It then began to burn up and turn to ash. An orb appeared and Edgar ran to grab it. He touched it and it turned into a key of some sort.

"This must be a clue to where Alucard could be located. If we're to ever get to the bottom of this case, we need Alucard's help. However, he disappeared afterwards during the battle with Richter several years ago. So we can only hope that Alucard can help us." Edgar said.

"Well, no use standing around. We gotta find the keys that can tell us where he is." Rauzus replied. "That's the spirit, lad. Let's get going. We should probably visit the village for answers on where Alucard could be." Edgar agreed.

The hunters got into the caravan as Edgar got his horses ready and they sped towards the village.

Unknown location…

A group of figures were watching the actions of the two hunters in a dark place. They observed their actions. They began talking on how Rauzus, despite being new, was quite skilled with a sword. Their interest also shifted to Edgar. One figure even wondered why not just turn the hunters into monsters, thinking it would solve the problem quicker. It was then the cult leader came in.

"Now listen, my people. Michael was used as guinea pig to determine their threat level. It would seem that they will oppose us to prevent the awakening of our great being, Vh'iogdo. And now they will find the one who opposed Dracula all those years ago. We cannot allow this. The hunters must be stopped. And perhaps the one who defeated Dracula. He could be quite useful." The cult leader announced.

Laughter of great malice was heard. And thus, they began their next move: kill Rauzus and the Belmont.

* * *

 _Hey guys, I thought I would try this out at the end of each chapter when new monsters come in that have never been in Castlevania before. I call these, Lore Facts, where I combine real facts with the ones in Castlevania._

 **Lore Facts: Redcaps are malicious and mischievous creatures from the British Isles that resemble short old men, like a goblin. They are known to inhabit abandoned castles, ruins, forts, or dungeons. They kill travelers that wander into their lair. They make the strangest sound that is described as the beating of flax. If the noise grows louder, it signifies death, omen, or misfortune. Holy things are apparently their weakness as one individual who escaped alive recited a verse from the Bible, which causes the redcaps incredible pain. Also, crosses, holy water, and any weapon with divinity is said to destroy them.**

That's all for now…but before we go…

I have an announcement. While the Fairy Tail story is on hold until I get back into it, Castlevania is not the only one I'll work on.

* * *

The Light Hero…

The Guardian…

The Angel…

The Hunter…

The Devil…

And…

The…

KING…

 **SKREEEOOOOONK!**

Kaiju Taisen: Coming whenever.


End file.
